1. Field of the Disclosure
This invention is related to cameras. In particular, embodiments of the present invention are related high resolution color image cameras.
2. Background
Image sensors are used in a wide range of applications, including for example smart phones, webcams, digital cameras, as well as other industrial and medical applications. As technologies continue to advance, there is an increasing demand for smaller and higher resolution image sensors. For instance, there is an increasing demand for color image sensors having 0.8 μm pixels. However, the manufacturing of 0.8 μm color image sensors is more expensive compared to the manufacturing of 1.12 μm color image sensors. Thus, a less expensive way to produce a color image similar to a color image provided with a 0.8 μm color image sensor is desired.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.